Eterna Felicidad
by MerlinaDementiaSnow
Summary: Mirando a su alrededor, Carlisle se da cuenta de la suerte que ha tenido. Ser un vampiro condenado a la eternidad no es tan malo, mientras tenga a su familia junto a él. Viñeta. Carlisle/Esme


**Disclaimer:** Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para entretenerme. La historia es producto de mi imaginación, por lo que necesitan de mi autorización para cualquier uso que quieran darle.

**Summary completo**: Mirando a su alrededor, Carlisle se da cuenta de la suerte que ha tenido. Tiene una esposa que lo ama, unos hijos que, a pesar de sus locuras, le dan alegrías a su vida, y una nieta que nunca pensó poder tener. Ser un vampiro condenado a la eternidad no es tan malo, mientras tenga a su familia junto a él. Viñeta. CarlislexEsme

* * *

**Eterna Felicidad**

**By MerlinaDementiaSnow**

Renesmee reía sin parar, corriendo de un lado a otro, escapando de las manos de Emmett y Jasper, que reían junto a ella, fingiendo no ser capaces de agarrarla. Edward permanecía sentado en el banquillo de su piano, tocando una suave melodía sin ver las teclas realmente, mientras Bella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, pretendía leer el libro que sujetaba con sus dedos. Los dos estaban demasiado entretenidos viendo jugar y reír a su hija, como para prestar atención a lo que pretendían estar haciendo. Alice y Rosalie discutían sobre como vestir a Renesmee. Sonreían cuando encontraban algún vestido de su agrado en el catálogo que Alice sostenía, y sus labios se transformaban en mohines cuando veían algo que no consideraban lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Yo por mi parte, observaba la escena en silencio, recargado sobre la pared más alejada. Mientras me preguntaba donde se encontraba mi mujer, unos suaves y delicados brazos rodearon mi cintura, al mismo tiempo fugaces besos eran esparcidos bajo mi nuca. Rápidamente me volteé y besé los labios de Esme, quien me recibió gustosa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acercándome más a ella. Al separarnos, recargué mi frente en la suya, admirando sus ojos dorados, escuchando las risas de mi familia como fondo.

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, me ofreció su mano, invitándome a salir. Gustoso de un momento de intimidad con ella, la acepté sin decir nada, dejando que ella me guiará hacia donde estimara conveniente. Salimos de la casa y nos internamos en el bosque, a paso lento, humano, sin tener ningún apuro, teniendo la eternidad para nosotros. Nuestras manos permanecían entrelazadas, nuestros labios sellados, porque las palabras no eran necesarias cuando estábamos juntos.

De un momento a otro soltó mi mano y corrió a escalar un gigantesco árbol, mirándome a través de su hombro, dejando en claro la invitación para acompañarla. Al instante estaba siguiéndola, alcanzándola rápidamente y sentándome a su lado en la gigantesca rama que había seleccionado. Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, por lo que yo rodee los suyos con un brazo, recargando mi cabeza en el tope de la suya. La felicidad nos envolvía, demostrándonos todo lo que teníamos y nunca pensamos poder obtener.

-Nunca pensé que pudiera conseguir una familia así – murmuré cerrando los ojos y dejándome envolver por su presencia.

-Cuando ví tus ojos dorados después de mi transformación, nunca dudé que junto a ti encontraría todo lo que necesitaba – murmuro depositando delicados besos en mi cuello.

-Gracias por estar junto a mí todos estos años – le dije.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de tener una hermosa familia – me dijo antes de que cayéramos en un cómodo silencio.

Las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás del viento. El sol se escondía frente a nosotros, dejando que todos los rayos de luz del crepúsculo inundaran el lugar. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que siete presencias muy conocidas para nosotros comenzaron a acercarse. Pronto, la cristalina voz de Renesmee llegó hasta nuestros oídos.

-Abuelos, abuelos – la vimos correr y saltar junto al árbol en que estábamos. – vamos a jugar. Tía Alice vio que se acercará una tormenta. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Nos bajamos rápidamente y nos detuvimos junto a ella, admirando sus blancos dientes y enormes ojos chocolates. Nuestra nieta nos sonreía mientras tiraba del pantalón de Esme. Vimos como nuestros hijos estaban a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, sonriéndonos como lo hacía Renesmee.

Asentimos rápidamente y Renesmee corrió hacia sus padres, saltando a los brazos de Bella. Edward miró hacia nosotros y asintió, mirando a sus hermanos y dándonos unos minutos de privacidad.

-Gracias por todo esto – susurró Esme antes de juntar sus labios a los míos.

-Gracias por darle sentido a mi eternidad – murmuré al separar mis labios de ella – nada de esto sería posible sin que estuvieras junto a mí.

Sonreía mientras tomaba mi mano e íbamos hacia donde se encontraba nuestra familia.

Días oscuros podrían aparear en nuestro futuro, pero la tranquilidad de estar con mi familia me daba la esperanza de poder enfrentar a cualquier cosa. Por que la eternidad no era tan mala, mientras ellos estuvieran junto a mí para alegrarla.

* * *

chan. Algo lindo, tierno y un poco meloso. Lo sé, pero es lindo pensar en la gente que uno quiere -en este caso, que el clan cullen quiere-.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen un comentario. Alimenta el alma de los autores =)

**~Merlina.**


End file.
